Red and the web
by Spawn Guy
Summary: Oneshot. I can not make that any clearer. Robin and the guys go to New York and have a close encounter with the local wildlife.Guess who.


**Red and the web **

The Teen Titans are TM of Comics

Their guest is Tm of another well known comic publishing company.

Whack.

"_Come on guys, let's go to New York! "_

Whack.

"_We'll do the press conference, see the sight …"_

Thud.

"…_go to the mall…" _

Crack and spin around for the other idiot, who was just starting to get up_…_

"…_take in a show…Come on, it's New York! New York dudes, New York!" _

And so they had, thought Robin, teflon edged / adamantium edged cloak whirling through the air behind him. And found the show being robbed.

By none other than Adrian Toomes AKA The Vulture and Herman Shultz …

Whack.

…AKA the Shocker.

_Note to self; if ever leave Beast boy in charge of scheduling weekends, kick self real hard. After done with him. _

It had been a messy job. Blow the entrance, get in, screw whatever's in your way, grab the objective, get out. Standard sloppy act, betting on surprise to get you most of the way. It hadn't.

Neither was even _working_ with the other. In one of those bizarre twists of probability, more common to the H.I.V.E, both, and their men, had attacked at the exact same time.

It had not been pleasant.

Especially when the out -of –towners from Jump city showed up. The night had pretty much gone down hill after that, a blur of roof top chasing, the all too familiar sounds of Cyborg's cannon arm firing repeated volleys of condensed white sound, the sharp near silent sound of Raven's magic, the smell of ozone as star bolts rent night air.

There was Beast boy's jokes of course, a thanksgiving theme running with the Vulture angle, the click of guns…

…right behind him.

"Hey bird boy this…"

Dust rose under steel capped leather boots, as Robin turned, balanced Vibranium staff held firm in green leather. Three thugs, three guns, each standing in a zigzag pattern.

Perfect.

Metal snapped apart in skilled hands.

_Escrima for guns, boots for jerks. _

He charged.

2 stories up, crouching in the shadows of a window ledge. This was as probably as close to lying down on the job as he was going to get without throwing away the costume, and even that hadn't lasted long. Jump city's finest seemed to have things under control. No need to swing in. Yet.

The last thug slumped against the wall, a Brooklyn curse escaping from his lips before unconsciousness.

"No wonder tourism is down."

Escrima sticks became staff, became sheathed, as Robin turned back to the alley mouth, neatly stepping over the unconscious Shocker.

Air blurred, and smocking red highlighted black armour hit the tarmac.

"Whoa, easy team, the guys old. Not Cinderblock."

An emerald pterodactyl landed next to the groining armoured form, shrunk, shivered, passed through a moment of horrible indecision, and became Beast boy.

"Dude," the changeling smirked ", we smoked that turkey! I love NY!"

"For the last time man, nobody calls it that. Just stupid tourists."

Beast boy glared at Cyborg, dragging a thug behind him.

"Excluding you huh, Mr native New Yorker?"

Raven floated down next to Cyborg, a midnight black aura surrounding the balled up thugs. "I believe he said "Stupid tourists"?" The sorceress dead panned.

Green skin became a darker shade, unable to turn red.

"Friends, if all is finished, might we return to the theatre of movies, to view the guide to hitchhikers of the galaxy? I believe we may find it most informative."

Robin smiled. The irony would, naturally, be lost on Starfire. "Ok Star, we can go see the movie after we're done with the natives. Enjoying being back in the old home town Cy?"

The half droid smiled. "Eh, what would this city be without a little weirdness? If Clintons still Hells kitchen then every things just as I left it."

Robin nodded, then spun quickly on one iron sole.

"Robin? All is well?"

There was concern in the Tamaranian's voice. Concern which could become explosive. No need to jump at shadows. What was he, Bruce?

"Nah. Just thought I saw something."

A flash of silver in shadow, something that training dictated could have been a rifle scope…and instinct, an eye.

"Come on team. Let's get going. We'll get back to the hotel. Another day and then we're heading back home."

But of course they were already heading back to the curb, the flashing of police lights, the throngs of screaming people and the promise of a cab back to the theatre.

Cyborg looked back at him, as he started moving. "Man, I still can't believe _you _managed to afford a Wayne enterprises hotel _and _still have enough left for dinner and a movie."

Robin smiled. "I'm just a lucky guy."

Lucky and overconfident. Scence flaring, movement below. The shocker stood shakily, started to take aim.

"Little punk…"

_Uh uh, shocky. It ain't nice to zap tourists. What ever would that nice Justice League think if something like that were to happen? _

Skilled fingers took aim, ring and middle finger curled, palm out and…

_Thwip. _

_What? _

Masked eyes turned back to the alley, to the Shocker…the place where the shocker had been.

"Uh guys?"

Robin turned to his team mates backs, spun at another thump.

"Wha…?"

A prone form in yellow and brown shock armour lay at the alley mouth, flecked with silver.

He took a few steps closer, lent down to look at the Shocker, whatever he was covered in.

_Is that… _

Another glance at the buildings shadowed wall. Back to the unconscious perp.

_It couldn't be…could it? _

"Rob? Rob? Yo Roooobin?"

Cyborg was looking over his shoulder at him, metallic body glinting in red and blue strobes.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah CY. Just a little…curiosity."

Robin stood up, and started walking back towards friends and the promise of a good movie, a good meal, and a warm room. _So…this is New York._

_So…that was Jump city. _

Silver lenses flashed in the night.

Red and Blue scuttled up a wall, shot out silver, and vanished into the night.

_Guess I know where I'm going next summer. _


End file.
